


Family Secrets

by Wintryone



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Family, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintryone/pseuds/Wintryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody and Farrell Hawke are old enough now to be curious about their parents' past. When Varric comes to visit, Melody is determined to get a peek at his Journal. What they learn is far worse than they could have imagined. Both some lighthearted fun, and some serious revelations in this short piece.</p><p>Third Companion Piece to The Misadventures of Mari Hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Now we skip several years and the twins are eight years old.

 

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**~ MELODY ~**

"Melody, no," Farrell said in a harsh whisper. "We mustn't."

The little girl, just recently turned eight years old, grabbed her brother by the hand. "I can't do this without you, Farrell." She gave him her best smile. "Come on." She tugged and when he didn't resist her she breathed a sigh of relief. Farrell could be so… so…  _obedient_.

"What will Mother say?" Farrell asked, jogging to keep up with his sister's fast pace.

"Mother won't know," she replied as she scanned the hallway. "All clear," she added.

"Mother always knows," he said, and the tone of his voice sounded so much like Father's, Melody felt the first hint of doubt.

It was easier when Mother got angry. She simply told you in no uncertain terms why you will never do such and such thing again, and then gave you a nasty chore to do.

Father, on the other hand, did not get angry. It caused Melody's heart to sink when she thought of the disappointed way he'd growl, "Melody," and the look in his eyes that always made her want to cry.

She abruptly banished the picture from her mind. It was her parent's fault she'd made up this plan, anyway. No matter how many times she begged them to tell her and Farrell about how they'd met and all the adventures they'd had before she and her twin brother were born, they always said stupid things like, "When you're older."

She was old enough now!

She knew her mother had been someone famous. For instance, Uncle Donnic always called her "Champion." Champion of what? Of where? Melody thought it was probably Kirkwall, because that was one of the few things she did know. Her parents had met in that city, and it's the one place they had never been to in all of their travels. She couldn't stand not knowing. It was all she seemed to think about anymore.

Even Uncle Varric and Auntie Bela wouldn't talk about the past, and they talked about everything!

Well, she was tired of waiting. They were her parents and she had a right to know. The answers, she was sure, were all in that book Uncle Varric was always writing in. And Auntie Bela had given her the means to finally read it – Melody now knew how to pick locks. They'd spent most of the spring in Ostwick with Auntie Bela and Pardus, and Melody had spent most of her time learning all kinds of interesting things. She grinned to herself, feeling very adult and very smug.

**~ FARRELL ~**

Farrell kept watch while his sister worked on the lock to Uncle Varric's room. His empty room, because right now Varric was shut up with Mother and Father in the study of the old hunting lodge. They came back here every year to spend the summers and visit with Aunt Bethany, Uncle Sebastian and Malcolm. He loved these visits, and would be glad to see Malcolm soon, even though his cousin was a bit of a twit. Farrell supposed Malcolm couldn't help it, being a prince and all. He wasn't that bad really, it's just that at two years younger he always seemed to be trying to one-up Farrell and prove himself. An impossible task, really. Farrell didn't like to brag or boast, but he tended to excel at everything he did and he knew it. The only thing he was not good at was keeping Melody out of trouble. Why couldn't he ever say 'no' to her?

He heard the snick of the lock and Melody's beautiful voice singing, "Done, done, done!"

Melody used to sing everything and sing nearly everything in threes, but as she'd gotten older she'd made the effort to speak and not repeat herself – except for when she was upset or excited. Still, one of his parents' favorite things was when he would play the lute to accompany Melody's beautiful songs, which happened nearly every night.

"Come on, Farrell," Melody said, her face split in a huge grin.

He followed his sister into Uncle Varric's room. Varric wasn't really his uncle, of course, because Varric was a dwarf, and Farrell had an elf and a human as parents - a rare thing in itself and one that he'd been realizing many people frowned upon. But Varric was a constant companion to the family, only occasionally going off by himself to Orzammar or Kirkwall. Mother refused to go to Kirkwall with the excuse that it was too dangerous, no matter how many times his sister begged her to take them there.

Which was the main reason they were now breaking into Uncle Varric's room.

"Here it is!" Melody whispered excitedly, and there was definitely a song in her voice as she lifted Varric's heavy book from the shelf. They all knew what it looked like, of course - he was always scribbling away in the thing.

With trembling fingers, Melody opened the first page and began to read in a soft, lilting whisper.

**~ THE JOURNAL OF VARRIC TETHRIS ~**

_Today I finally tracked down that human, Hawke – the one who gained such an impressive reputation working with the Red Iron. She was with her sister leaving Bartrand's office, looking for all the world like she'd lost her best friend. Some inept local boy had tried to pick her pocket and guess who stepped in to save the day? Or the coin purse? – hehe – both really._

_I started this new journal to keep a record of my time with her, because after just one meeting, I know she's something special. Hawke has agreed to work with me in order to earn the money and buy into our Deep Roads expedition. I can already tell it won't take her long – she's definitely a force to be reckoned with._

_Oh, I don't mean that's she comes off all tough and pushy – not at all. In fact, she's got this brilliant smile and she always seems to be laughing. She has the most beautiful laugh. Really, there's not much about Hawke that isn't beautiful, but despite her airy, chaotic ways, I've never met anyone with so much presence. Just being near her you can feel her strength, like it's some kind of magical power. Hehe – it's funny really because her sister is the one who's a mage, but Bethany Hawke is a sweet, shy thing – and almost as pretty as her sister, which is saying something._

_Today I met Aveline Vallen – a city guardsman who escaped the blight in Ferelden with Hawke. She's a tough bird – big and strong and when she looks at you it's like she sees every law you've ever broken with those intense green eyes of hers. Heh – I'm not worried, though. I only get caught breaking laws when I choose to do so._

_The four of us are going out tonight to meet this dwarf named Anso. Apparently he has a job he needs doing and he's heard Hawke is someone who gets things done. From everything I've seen in the last few days, he's heard right. I think I'll bring Rivaini along – it's possible she and Hawke might hit it off. And I know my pirate friend has a little problem she could use some help with…_

Melody glanced up at her brother. "This is it, Farrell," she said. "It's all in here." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Farrell shook his head. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said disapprovingly. "There will be trouble."

"You worry too much," Melody said with a laugh and returned to reading.

_It's kind of funny how Hawke keeps gathering people to her. Me, Aveline, Rivaini and now this strange elf from Tevinter. I'm not shitting you, I've never seen anyone like him before. He's all covered in lyrium tattoos, tall for an elf and his hair is as white as the markings on his flesh. He's a slave on the run, and last night's job turned out to be helping him find and kill his 'master.' That didn't work out, but at least the elf's still free and now he has the protection of Hawke. After the attacks last night, I'd say he's going to need her if he's going to be hanging around Kirkwall. He sure could swing that long-ass sword, though._

_Another thing I noticed last night was the way Hawke kept looking at the elf. Fenris is his name, and I think our fearless leader may be a bit intrigued. I have no idea why – he's broody and surly and hates everything to do with mages and magic. Considering Sunshine is a mage, I wonder how that will work out?_

_Anyway, the coin is a bit slow in coming, but I have every confidence that Hawke will figure it out. It's just what she does._

**~ FARRELL ~**

Melody closed the book and looked up at Farrell with shining eyes, her lower lip quivering. "Father was a slave," she said.

"Melody, we need to go," Farrell said, tugging at her arm. "We need to get out of here before we are caught."

Melody nodded and replaced the book on the shelf. They slipped out of the room and relocked the door. Farrell breathed a deep sigh of relief, surprised that his sister had capitulated so easily.

 _Father was a slave._  Really, it explained so much.

They retreated to Melody's room on the top floor. When they entered there were two small sparrows and a wren perched on the open windowsill, singing their evening songs. Birds and small animals tended to follow his sister wherever they went - especially when they were in the country like now. Melody whistled to the birds and they flew off into the dusky night.

"No wonder they won't talk about the past," Melody said as she closed the window, her eyes still full of tears.

Farrell said, "It makes sense now why they said we were too young."

They sat on the edge of the bed together and Farrell's arm went around his sister as her head rested on his shoulder. As different as they were (considering that they were twins) there was an unspoken understanding between them that even at his age Farrell knew few people ever shared. He loved Mother and Father, but it was Melody who was his support and his strength, as she was to him. Melody was almost the spitting image of their mother, from her dark hair and eyes to her irresistible smile. Farrell did look quite a bit like his father, especially his eyes and his nose, but even though his hair was thick, it was a golden blond that no one else in the family seemed to share.

"I can't imagine being a slave, Farrell," Melody said, her voice choked with tears. "I can't imagine Father being one either. The only one he ever listens to is Mother."

Farrell stroked his sister's dark hair. "I have to admit, now I want to know the whole story."

"Why Farrell," Melody looked up at him, some of the usual spirit returning to her voice, "I thought you disapproved of breaking and entering."

"I do," he said solemnly. "I think we should speak with Mother and Father about it."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Admit that we broke into Uncle Varric's room and read his journal?"

Farrell's lips curved in a rare smile. "Perhaps not that part," he said.

**~ HAWKE ~**

It was such a pleasure being back at the lodge. In truth, it was the only place where she felt safe and at home. Hawke smiled to herself, thinking perhaps she actually liked it so much because it was the only place she was guaranteed privacy with Fenris. Being shipboard or staying at inns generally provided no such thing.

As if her thoughts conjured him, Fenris came up behind her where she stood cleaning her armor. That was another nice thing about the lodge, she could wear loose comfortable clothes, and as his arms snaked around her she could feel his embrace in the most delicious ways.

"A fine morning," he rumbled against her throat.

Hawke turned in order to return his embrace and noticed the twins had followed their father into the room. Melody looked fidgety and nervous, and Farrell's somber face was bordering on broody. The laughter died in her throat as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Fenris turned to look at the twins as well, leaving one arm around her waist.

"We would like to speak with you," said Farrell.

Hawke felt a small thrill of anxiety in her breast. For years now they'd been watching the twins for any hint of magic, and so far other than being especially talented, bright children, there'd been no sign of it. Had that changed? She knew some children showed no signs of magic until late in childhood, and the twins were only eight years old.

Hawke was relieved when Fenris said, "Of course," and led them over to the sitting area on the other side of the room. She didn't think she could have found her voice.

The twins followed and once they were all sitting down, it was once again Farrell who spoke. He looked intently at his father as he said, "Melody and I have discussed it," he said glancing briefly at his sister, "and we believe it is time you told us the truth."

Hawke bit her lip to keep from smiling at Farrell's oh-so adult way of speaking. He'd always been this way, since he could first talk. She also felt a wash of relief because she was suddenly sure this talk wasn't going to be about magic.

"The truth?" Fenris asked and he frowned. "We have never lied to you."

"Omission may not be a lie, but neither is it the truth," Farrell said, his voice confident and sure.

"Of what omission are you speaking?" Fenris nearly growled.

Hawke had the sudden image of what Farrell would be like when he came into manhood - so like his father, and yet unburdened by the brutality of Fenris' past. Although her husband had laid his demons to rest long ago, he could never erase the physical reminders of what had been done to him. His son would have every advantage of his father's strength and loyalty without the bitter residue slavery had left on Fenris. Even as she wondered about what Farrell meant by  _omission_ , she felt a surge of love and pride for her son; but when he spoke, her heart began a rapid beat in her chest.

"Where did you get those markings, Father?" asked Farrell.

Hawke felt Fenris stiffen beside her.

Then Melody added, "And what happen in Kirkwall?"

Fenris looked at her then, and Hawke could practically read his thoughts. For years they had discussed this moment and what they would say to the children. They had hoped to wait a few more years, but as she met Fenris' gaze, she saw the understanding in his eyes that the moment had now come.

Fenris took her hand and leveled his steady gaze upon the twins. In a clear and calm voice he said, "When I met your mother, I was a slave running from my former master…."

And so it began.

**~ THE TWINS ~**

Later that day, Melody and Farrell sat on a flat mossy rock on the edge of the stream that came running down from the mountains. Had they known it, their parents had once sat on this same rock as Hawke confirmed to Fenris that she was indeed pregnant.

Melody threw a pebble in the stream. "Why did they have to stop at the exciting part?" she complained.

"They promised to tell us what happened in the Deep Roads tonight," replied Farrell. "You heard Mother, Uncle Varric will want to have a say."

"It's all so romantic," sighed Melody as she rested her elbows on her knees and cupped her face with her hands.

"I can't see how being a slave could be described as romantic," Farrell chastised his sister.

"Not that," said Melody, peering up at Farrell with an uncharacteristic frown. "Never that."

"Think of it," said Farrell. "If Father hadn't escaped, we would have never been born."

"He's the bravest," said Melody. "There's no one braver."

"Except Mother," said Farrell.

**FROM THE JOURNAL OF VARRIC TETHRAS**

Tonight I got to tell one of my favorite stories – The Deep Roads Expedition. It's a shame Cassandra stole the book where I'd recorded Hawke's heroic deeds– there was a really good version in there.

Wasn't I surprised, however, when I was asked by Hawke and Fenris to tell the story to the twins? Why yes, I was.

After the evening meal we all gathered on the porch for a night of storytelling. It's always funny to watch as the fireflies start gathering around my little Sparrow. Oh, Sparrow is my name for Hawke's daughter Melody, in case you were wondering. She and her brother Farrell were the most attentive of listeners as I spun my tale about dragons and ogres - darkspawn and betrayal.

"Wait!" Sparrow interrupted me during a critical plot point. "He locked you in there?" To die?" She was so upset that her words sounded like the prelude to a song. I think she's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Hehe," I chuckled. "Don't worry Sparrow. You can see we all made it out alive." I gestured to her parents and myself.

"What about Blondie?" asked Farrell. That made me kind of sad to hear Blondie's name on the lips of Hawke's son. He should have known these two – he would have loved them despite who their daddy is.

"Blondie, too," I replied. Then proceeded to carry on about the dozens of profanes and shades, not to mention a Hunger Demon and a Rock Wraith. Those kids were certainly spellbound.

"Mama did that?" asked Sparrow as I described how her mother had leapt into the air and delivered the killing blow to the Rock Wraith. Suddenly Hawke was 'Mama' again instead of 'Mother' – hehe.

Fenris spoke up then. He'd been sitting there watching the expressions on the twins' faces, apparently enjoying himself. After all these years it still surprises me to see the elf happy. He said very simply, "She did." There's something that hasn't changed, over the years – the way the elf looks at Hawke, just like he did right then.

Melody and Farrell were looking at all three of us pretty much awe-struck, which is my favorite thing to see while I'm telling a good story.

"What happened after you returned?" asked Farrell.

Hawke said, "That, my darlings, is for another night."

Hawke and Fenris went off to put the twins to bed, but I stayed outside sitting and thinking. There's one thing I didn't mention to them. This morning I noticed the position of my journal on the shelf had changed – ever so slightly. Those two little urchins had picked the lock to my room and stolen a peek.

I was so proud of them I could have burst…

 

**The End**

The adventures of Mari, Fenris, Melody and Farrell continue in **_Sometimes Magic Happens_**


End file.
